


Blind Dates on 51st Street

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Hermione goes on a blind date with a friend of Luna's boyfriend.  It doesn't quite go as expected.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	Blind Dates on 51st Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANGSWIN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/gifts).



> So this was written for Wizarding Crossover Connections Stockings of Joy event.
> 
> This was written for Angela (ANGSWIN) based on her wishlist. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas
> 
> Note: Restaurants were chosen randomly. I don't have any involvement with either of them. They were mainly chosen for location and based on how it fitted with my idea for the story.

Hermione took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, as she pushed the revolving door and stepped into _Le Bernardin,_ a high-end seafood restaurant in the middle of Manhattan. She was dressed in a dark red knee-length dress which clung to her curves. It hadn’t been her choice, but Luna and Ginny had told her she had to wear it as her date had brought it for her so that he would recognise her at the restaurant. A date she didn’t even know the name of, in fact, the only thing she knew about her date was that he was a good friend of Luna’s boyfriend, Bruce.

Sighing, she still couldn’t believe she’d let her friends talk into this, especially the fact that it was occurring at a fancy restaurant didn’t help. She’d looked at the menu prior to coming, and not only was it expensive but involved eating four courses. She’d not eaten all day, in order to save her appetite.

“May I help you, Miss?” a smartly dressed hostess greeted her from a podium.

“Hi, I’m Hermione Granger,” she advised the woman before her, “My friend Luna Lovegood and her boyfriend Bruce Banner have booked me a table.”

“Let me have a look at the reservations quickly,” the hostess smiled, before looking down at what Hermione guessed to be a list of reservations, “Ah, yes we have you on the list, a table for two, Correct?”

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and nodded at the woman.

“I will just check the table is ready, if you go and have a seat at the bar, a hostess will find you when it is ready,” the kind woman suggested, pointing in the direction of a bar in the middle of the room.

Thanking the woman, Hermione made her way over to the bar and ordered a glass of white wine. The mantra of _red wine with meat, white wine with fish,_ played over in her head.

Settling into one of the chairs, she sipped on her glass of wine as she waited to be seated. It didn’t bother her as she knew she had been a good ten minutes early for the reservation, so it would be likely her table wasn’t ready for her yet.

“Can I have a whiskey?” a deep husky voice asked from beside her, drawing her from her thoughts.

Hermione turned her head and watched as a handsome man dressed in a three-piece suit slid into the seat beside her.

“Good evening, beautiful,” the man greeted with a Cheshire grin on his face as he looked her up and down.

“Good evening to you too, sir,” she replied with a nod and held her hand out for him to shake.

“That’s a really nice dress,” he smirked, taking her hand and pressed his lips to the back of it, “May I ask where you brought it from?”

“Interesting in buying one for yourself, sir?” she teased, before answering the question, “My date brought it for me.”

“He has fantastic taste,” the man continued, “Both in dresses and women.”

“Thank you,” Hermione acknowledged, feeling her cheeks redden.

“Tony,” he informed her, “and may I have your name beautiful?”

“Hermione,” she answered, “Its nice to meet you, but I’m afraid-“

“Miss Granger, Mr Stark, your table is ready for you,” the same hostess who had greeted her at the door, informed them, “If you would follow me.”

Hermione watched as Tony stood from his seat and offered her a wink, “After you, Miss Granger.”

“You’re my date?” she spluttered in shock.

“I am,” he continued to grin at her, “And I must say you look absolutely ravishing in that dress, I do certainly have good taste.”

Well, she thought back to his earlier comment, that explained why he’d taken an interest in her dress. He’d brought it after all.

“How do you know Bruce?” she queried, standing herself.

“Work,” he responded, “How about we talk over food?”

Hermione found herself nodding; she was getting rather hungry.

“Great, now let’s get out of here,” he suggested, “I don’t fancy seafood this evening, and Bruce and Luna picked the restaurant.”

“And where would we go instead?” she pondered, “I think most places would be booked, it is a Saturday Night after all.”

“I can get you anywhere you want,” he stated, “Just tell me what you fancy, and I can get us it.”

Hermione thought about it and realised this man was clearly wealthy. She knew his last name too, and things started clicking into place. Luna had set her up with THE Tony Stark, a billionaire by muggle standards and probably more prosperous than most purebloods by magical ones.

“McDonald’s,” she whispered, “I really fancy a Big Mac.”

“Really?” he pressed, and Hermione got the impression, he’d never had a date ask him to take them to a fast-food chain before.

“Definitely,” she smiled, “Though I haven’t eaten all day, so I might want more than just a Big Mac.”

Ten minutes later found her sat at a table for two in the McDonald's on the corner of 51st Street and Broadway enjoying conversation with Tony Stark over burgers and fries. The billionaire had ordered a couple of everything on the menu, not batting an eye at the total.

Hermione made a mental note to thank Luna and Bruce for setting her up with Tony, not only was her incredibly smart, but he was funny, and she found him easy to talk to.

“You know,” he muttered as they walked along Broadway side by side a little while later, “I wasn’t sure what to expect when Bruce told me he was setting my up on a blind date with a friend of Luna’s.”

Hermione turned to look at him, wondering where he was going with this. Whilst she had enjoyed the evening, she hadn’t been sure that Tony had.

“I mean, I like Luna and she’s great for Bruce,” he continued, “but she’s a bit eccentric for me, I was worried that a friend of hers would be just like her. I’m glad you’re not.”

“But…” Hermione found herself whispering, waiting for the sickle to drop.

“No buts,” he turned to her and smiled, “I’m actually hoping to see you again.”

“Really?” Hermione asked.

“Definitely,” He confirmed, “I don’t think I’ve had this much fun on a date in ages, and I struggle finding people who can keep up with me in a conversation which the fact that you can is refreshing.”

“I’d like to see you again too,” Hermione stated, “Though I might need a kiss just to make sure.”

“I can do that,” he responded, before wrapping his arms around her and lowering his head to press his lips firmly against hers.


End file.
